Darksoullock.blogsnobs.org
miniatur|DarkSoulLocks Icon * Benutzername: DarkSoulLock * Geschlecht: männlich * Wohnort: Carcer City * Alter: 27 * Beruf: Berufe ohne Zukunft * Aussehen: lila Haare, Eyeliner, enge schwarze Hose, Volanthemd, Stacheln, Ketten * Interessen: Death Metal, Zorn, PC, Verschwörungstheorien Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor fünf Minuten Ich habe wirklich einen guten Musikgeschmack. Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor zwei Tagen Meine Wahnvorstellungen und das an der Decke krabbelnde Baby gehen mir auf den Sack. Ich will herausfinden, was ein menschlicher Körper aushalten kann. Schmerz, so viel ist klar. Damit kenne ich mich aus. Mein Vater kam das Wochenende, was einen weiteren Grund für meine Schlaflosigkeit darstellt. Mann, hat der Kerl ein Verlangen. Ich musste all meine Tattoos verstecken und so tun, als hätten wir wirklich was gemein. Super. Er wurde im Krieg verwundet. Na und? Ich hätte nichts gegen ein weiteres Metallteil in mir. Nichts klappt in diesem Haus. Der VHS-Spieler ist kaputt. ICH WEISS, DASS ES DVDS GIBT, DU TROTTEL, ABER ALL MEINE GEILEN SACHEN SIND AUF VHS. Außerdem sind DVDs so... digital. Analog ist so viel cooler. Darüber hinaus stehe ich auf den alten Look. Mein Job in der Druckerei ist beschissen. Die 50-Dollar-Scheine, die ich gedruckt habe, sehen scheiße aus. Und ich habe ein paar Schwarzweißbilder laminiert, auf denen ich zu sehen bin wie ich vorm Fleischregal Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor vier Tagen Der heutige Tag hat mich echt gefickt, Mann. Erst blieb mein Penis in einer Fingerpuppe stecken, als ich mir über einer Fernsehzeitschrift einen runterholte. Dann starb mein Frettchen. Nagetiere sind so inspirierend. Ich hielt ihn fest, bis er in meinen Armen erschlaffte und warf ihn dann in den Müll. Alles, was ich anfasse, scheint zu sterben, vor allem seit ich Meth braue. So viele Dinge scheinen in meinen zitternden Händen zu verenden. Wie meine Zähne. Vielleicht bin ich dafür bestimmt, allein auf dieser Welt zu sein. Heute Nacht hole ich mir eine Ladung Speed. Hoffentlich bringt es mich um. Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor sechs Tagen Die Tabletten WIRKEN NICHT! Ich habe fortwährend Kopfschmerzen von dem Lärm in diesem Haus. KACKE, MANN! Ständiges Geballere und Geschreie. Das dumme Kind, das ich entführt habe, will einfach nicht den Mund halten. Warum muss die Anlage auf 35 Lautstärke eingestellt sein?! AAAGHHHHHICHBRINGEIHNINSEINEMSCHEISSSCHLAFUM!!! Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor sieben Tagen Woot! Mein Phase-8-Beta-Aufkleber ist grade gekommen und ich führe die Crew in einen erbitterten Kampf. Meine Mod-Zugriffsrechte sind wiederhergestellt worden und ich werde eine Allianz mit der Horde gründen und meine zusätzlichen Komponenten verkaufen. Ich war der Führer und schnappte mir dann den Superbonus. Mir sind meine Team-Kollegen scheißegal, wenn ich an einen 987233 agi kommen kann. Ein Zwerg und ein Ork wollten mich in die Pestländer abschieben, aber ich bin kein Fan von „Zwergen-Rennen“. Sie sind faul und geben lauter lustige Sachen von sich, wie im echten Leben, aber so ein Idiot hat mich mit irgend so einem Liebeskummer-Teil abgeschossen, woraufhin ich mit einem untoten Zauberer und einer Beule am Penis aufgewacht bin. Eine Bande von Elf-Jägern wollte mich zu Kermaggus schleppen und der Firetnewog-Bau wird von einem scheiß Ork-Laboranten besetzt, der Kobold-Teile zusammennäht. Nachher komm ich wieder und handel ein bisschen mit Eforan-Sklaven. Weibliche Sklaven gehen eh allmählich auf den Sack und Leet-Loot bedeutet, dass ich gut auf Beutegut achten muss, kapiert? Das ist kein Spiel. Sondern mein Leben. Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor neun Tagen Hab mir grad ein paar andere Blogs hier durchgelesen. Blogger tun mir so leid. Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als über euer jämmerliches, kleines Leben zu schreiben?! Seid ihr so dumm zu glauben, dass sich jemand dafür interessiert, dass euer Freund euch angekackt hat oder euer Staubsauger kaputt ist? Glaubt ihr echt, dass ihr Aufmerksamkeit oder eine scheiß Erscheinung bekommt, indem ihr die peinlichen Details eurer elenden Existenz mit anonymen Spinnern teilt, die sich im Keller ihrer Eltern einen runterholen?! Es macht mich krank. Ich muss alle meine Kräfte zusammennehmen, um mich daran zu hindern, euch zur Strecke zu bringen und euch jeden einzelnen Knochen zu brechen. Seht es ein: Ihr seid einsam und werdet bald sterben. Versager. Ihr habt Blogs nicht verdient. Ich denk darüber nach, mir ein maßgefertigtes, sternenförmiges Implantat unter eines meiner Augen setzen zu lassen. Wie denkt ihr darüber? Zum Thema Kessel gibt’s übrigens nichts Neues. Dieses Frettchen ist total nutzlos. Es will die ganze Zeit nur schlafen. Ich jubel ihm ein wenig eCola unter. Das sollte den dürren Burschen munter machen. Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor elf Tagen Hab heute Antidepressiva verschrieben bekommen!!! Der Arzt hat das Rezept ratzfatz ausgefüllt, vielleicht ein bisschen zu ratzfatz. Ich glaube, er wollte mich loswerden. Ein Arbeitskollege hat mir von seiner Cousine erzählt, die nach dem Verzehr eines Wigwam-Burger um den Mund herum einen Ausschlag bekommen hatte. Im Krankenhaus stellte man bei ihr die DNA von acht verschiedenen Typen fest, die alle Herpes hatten!!! Ich sag euch... kein Wunder, dass ich überall infiziert bin. In der Welt geht’s gruselig zu. Man muss nur die Augen öffnen: Regierungsverschwörungen, um die Bevölkerung zu kontrollieren und die Gesellschaft zu untergraben. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass die Vokuhilianer die Drähte ziehen. Geht einfach mal auf diese Website: www.liesdamnlies.net. Diese Mitteleuropäer waren doch schon immer darauf fixiert, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Etwas Großes wird sich ereignen und ich für meinen Teil bin bereit. Ich hab meine Fenster mit Brettern verbarrikadiert und heute Nacht versiegel ich meine Türen mit Klebeband. Hab mir auch grad ’ne Nagelpistole gekauft. Mag gegen ein gestaltveränderndes Reptil vielleicht nicht so viel anrichten, aber es fühlt sich in der Hand einfach gut an. Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor 14 Tagen Bin mit einem faulen Eiergeschmack im Mund aufgewacht und meine Hand steckte im Toilettenabfluss fest. Wer weiß, wie lange ich da war! Meine Nasennebenhöhlen spielen schon wieder verrückt. Unglaublich, dass ich zum fünften Tag in Folge zum Arzt muss. Trotz der ganzen Lichter ist es zu dunkel. Trotz der ganzen Wärme an mir bin ich zu kalt. Die Sommerzeit macht mich fertig, Mann! Ich finde nie mein Gleichgewicht wieder. Und wenn ich mich grad daran gewöhnt hab, ist es Oktober und die Uhren werden wieder zurückgestellt. Ich mach dieses Adler-Origami fertig, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tu! Dann geb ich mir die Kante. Ich bin so schuldbeladen. Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor 18 Tagen Dass sich der Tag zu einem Hit entwickeln würde, zeichnete sich ab, als ich den Wichser von Geist heute Morgen vertrieben hab. Nichts belebt den Geist mehr, als sich den Arsch abzuwischen und das Toilettenpapier ist sauber danach. Meinen Körper zu verlassen ist ein Teil meiner Seele. Und dann hat endlich jemand auf meinen Fantasy-Beitrag reagiert, wo ich schreibe, ich würde gerne rohe Adlerjungen vom Körper eines narkoleptischen nackten Chicks essen. Ich scheine mit meinen Perversionen nicht alleine dazustehen! Es hat sogar einen Namen: Nyotaimori. Ich geh mir jetzt ein paar Klammern abmachen. Ich hab vorhin wieder an Jezz Torrent geschrieben. Der achte Brief in diesem Monat. Wenn wir uns nur einmal treffen könnten, uns nur einmal für ein paar Minuten austauschen könnten, würde er die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen uns erkennen. Ich hab das Gefühl, wir würden uns auf derselben Wellenlänge befinden, dass unsere Schicksale verflochten sind. Vielleicht können wir ja zusammenziehen. Egal was, Hauptsache, raus aus diesem Haus. Ich hab beschlossen, mich bei allen Menschen, denen ich jemals Schaden hinzugefügt hab, zu entschuldigen. Ich hab mich beim Briefträger für den Armbrust-Vorfall letzte Woche entschuldigt und meine Schwester rufe ich nachher auch noch an. Seit sie die Bilder von verwesten Leichen auf meinem Computer gefunden hat, sind wir auseinandergedriftet. Hab auch einen neuen Job in der Druckerei angetreten. Es geht voran! Endlich kann ich Geld drucken. Den richtigen Grünton hinzukriegen ist verdammt schwer. Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor 19 Tagen Ich bin zurück. Kein Plan, ob irgendwer meinen Blog liest. Ist mir auch egal. Besser als allein in meinem Zimmer rumzugammeln und meinen eigenen Schorf zu essen. Ich hatte den ganzen Morgen panische Angst, wirklich geisteskrank zu sein, aber niemand hat mir gegenüber Derartiges geäußert und jeder um mich herum versucht, sich normal zu verhalten. Ich brauch dringend Schlaf. Ich rufe alle zehn Minuten Save-A-Cent an wegen dem scheiß Wasserkocher, aber ich krieg immer nur eine automatische Nachricht, dass ihnen mein Anliegen sehr wichtig sei. Es treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Fast hätt ich’s vergessen! Ich hab mir von Craplist ein Frettchen gekauft! Hab stolze 30 Dollar für den dürren, kleinen Wichser bezahlt. Ich hasse ihn jetzt schon. Hoffentlich frisst er Fertig-Nudelgerichte. Ich geh jetzt meine Lunge teeren. Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor 25 Tagen Eine Frage hat mir die ganze Nacht lang meinen Schlaf geraubt: Wo haben Pagodenkauze gelebt, bevor Pagoden erfunden wurden? Wir wär’s mit Baueulen? Warum sollten Eulen in einer Pagode leben? Man kann doch auch in einem Elefanten leben?! Ich hab mir letzte Woche einen pfeifenden Wasserkocher von Save-A-Cent geholt, der einfach nicht pfeifen will. Ich wollte ihn zurückgeben, aber das gehe nicht, weil er bereits gebraucht sei. Woher soll ich wissen, dass der nicht pfeift, wenn ich ihn noch nicht mal benutzt habe? Egal, wo ich hingehe, will man mich umbringen. Die Gefahr lauert im Schatten und in meinen Gliederschmerzen. Ich glaube, ich sterbe. Ist jemandem schon mal aufgefallen, dass ÜBERALL Kranke sind??!! Bin im Wartezimmer beim Arzt und die Leute niesen mich zu. So ’ne alte Schachtel hat mir in der Apotheke auf den Hals gespuckt. Kein Wunder also, dass ich körperlich ein Wrack bin. Hab sogar Filter in meine handgedrehten Zigaretten gemacht und schon zum fünften Mal diese Woche meinen Dickdarm ausgespült. Kein schöner Anblick, das sag ich euch. Erst 9 Uhr und schon so am Arsch. Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor 29 Tagen Hab heute bei 24/7 hingeschmissen. Bin da gegen ’ne Wand gelaufen, körperlich und metaphorisch. Hab dieses ständige Gefrage nicht mehr ausgehalten. Die Lasagne kostet zwei Dollar, verdammt noch mal – kaufen Sie die Scheiße einfach und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, verflucht. Im Endeffekt heißt es: Scheiße reden, auf’n Arsch bekommen. So wie die Wichser, die telefonieren, während ich ihre Waren scanne – man sollte sie alle auf einen Haufen pferchen und sie auf die übelste und brutalste Weise hinrichten. Und dann diese kabellosen Headsets! Man spaziert die Straße entlang und jeder sieht wie ein böser Cyborg aus. Man geht davon aus, dass der alleinstehende Typ im letzten Waggon des Zugs ‚Wireless‘ hat, aber vielleicht ist er auch nur ein psychotischer Geisteskranker, der Selbstgespräche führt. Es macht mich todkrank! Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Funksignale deine Birne matschig machen. Ich errichte für Jezz Torrent in meinem Schlafzimmer einen Schrein. Er ist der einzige, der Einfluss auf mich hat, der die tiefsten Tiefen meines Herzen berührt. Love Fist ist die beste Band, die dieser armselige Planet je gesehen hat. Ihre Musik spricht zu mir, sie führt mich zu einem höheren Bewusstseinszustand. Kann ich nicht mal eine Minute in Ruhe gelassen werden? Was machen die alle da draußen? Die einzige Person, die noch nerviger ist als mein adretter Zimmergenosse, ist seine jammernde Freundin. Ein Gesicht wie ’ne Hexe und eine passende Lache. Der Lärm dringt in meinen Schädel wie eine Kettensäge. Kann mir bitte jemand eine Kugel ins Hirn jagen? Ich halt’s kaum noch aus! Ich muss hier raus, einen Joint rauchen, ans Meer gehen und voll reinscheißen. Das ist friedvoll. Ich opfere mich... zumindest versuche ich es. Das klingt leichter als es ist. Schlafwandeln ist so was von friedvoll. Aufwachen ist das Problem. Ich bin gesundheitlich echt angeschlagen. Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen pl:Darksoullock.blogsnobs.org en:Darksoullock.blogsnobs.org